De Londres à Oxford
by Arakasi
Summary: 6 ans avant le début des Royaumes du Nord, retrouvailles douce-amères de Lyra et de son père venu la chercher dans un couvent londonien. OS


**Titre :** De Londres à Oxford  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** A la croisée des mondes - Pullman  
**Genre :** Sais pas trop...  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers de A la croisée des mondes appartiennent à Pullman. Grand bien lui fasse!

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**De Londres à Oxford**

* * *

Des pas résonnèrent à l'étage supérieur, assourdis par l'épaisseur du plancher.  
Pas traînant et morose d'une religieuse se rendant à son office. Démarche sautillante d'une novice rejoignant le pensionnat. Grincements des lattes du plancher. Claquement sec d'une porte quelque part dans les hauteurs du bâtiment, contrevenant au strict règlement du couvent, aussitôt suivi d'une réprimande acide. Débandade. Gloussements étouffés. Voix acariâtre de la mère supérieure dominant un instant les autres bruits du couvent.

Silence.

Accroupie dans le noir, la petite fille resserra instinctivement l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas peur pourtant, juste un peu froid peut-être. Les nuits sont fraîches dans le sud de l'Angleterre et l'uniforme gris donné aux jeunes pensionnaires bien léger pour supporter les soirées hivernales. Trop mince également pour la protéger de l'humidité de la petite pièce où on l'avait enfermée, un peu plus grande qu'un placard, à peine un cagibi.  
« Petit démon ! » avait hurlé la sœur.  
« Espèce de petit démon égoïste ! »  
L'enfant avait rit. Elle n'aurait pas du.  
Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait probablement pas enfermée ce soir-là, recroquevillée dans l'obscurité entre un amas de vieux balais empestant la poussière et quelques sauts ébréchés. Mais elle n'avait que six ans et, à cet âge là, on rit encore pour un rien. Et le mot était drôle, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Non. Peut-être pas finalement.  
Les petits doigts frigorifiés tâtonnèrent sur le sol rugueux, s'enfouirent profondément dans la douce fourrure du daemon lové contre sa hanche. Une langue râpeuse courut le long de son pouce. Le petit corps chaud se pressa contre sa manche, puis dans un mouvement souple, se glissa entre ses genoux pour se faufiler sous l'épaisseur des vêtements. Il se colla là, le museau fourré contre la chaleur de son aisselle, la queue aux longs poils soyeux dépassant légèrement de son uniforme. La fillette l'enserra doucement contre son cœur, murmura un remerciement. Un chuchotement étouffé par le tissu lui répondit :  
« Ce n'est rien. Dors. Je suis là. Je suis là. »

Facile à dire. Le sommeil ne venait pas.  
Le cagibi était trop froid, le sol trop dur et la frustration d'être enfermée, privée de jeux, privée de rires, bien trop forte. On courait à nouveau à l'étage. On riait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui piquèrent le nez, menaçant de déborder et de jaillir dans une explosion de sanglots indignés. Elle détestait pleurer. Les larmes étaient bonnes pour les bébés, pour tous ceux qui sanglotaient à longueur de nuit, le visage enfoui sous les couvertures, geignant après leurs parents disparus. Les griffes du daemon roulèrent contre sa peau, contact rêche mais réconfortant.  
« C'est injuste » souffla-t-elle.  
Puis plus bas encore, comme si même dans ce recoin isolé, elle craignait de se faire entendre :  
« Je les déteste. Je les déteste toutes. Ces sales, méchantes, laides femmes. Je les déteste. Je les déteste. Je les… »

La sensation brutale des dents aiguées s'enfonçant dans la chair de son cou l'interrompit. L'enfant sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver son compagnon. Puis se figea, l'œil fixe, semblable à un animal traqué soudain repéré par un prédateur.  
Des pas lourds retentirent, pas à l'étage cette fois, mais dans le réfectoire attenant au placard. On parlait. Timbre rauque, grave et autoritaire. Une voix d'homme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, pas le temps de se demander ce qu'un intrus pouvait bien faire dans l'univers clos et exclusivement féminin du prieuré. La porte du placard s'ouvrit. Un flot de lumière inonda le cagibi, presque aveuglant après l'obscurité quasi-complète.  
Une silhouette s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'enfant cligna des yeux, avant de se recroqueviller instinctivement face à la carrure de l'homme, forme noire et gigantesque se penchant vers elle, dans une attitude vaguement menaçante. Il l'observa un instant, puis détourna la tête vers un interlocuteur invisible. Profil dur et volontaire brièvement éclairé.  
« Cette enfant est frigorifiée. Êtes-vous parfaitement incapables de vous en occuper ?  
- Les temps sont durs, milord, répondit la voix plaintive d'une soeur. Et notre pauvre Eglise…  
- N'a pas les moyens d'offrir une veste à une fillette ? »  
Un hoquet indigné retentit, aussitôt suivi d'un brouhaha de voix diffuses et inquiètes. L'homme acheva, d'un ton dont même la petite fille pouvait deviner l'ironie mordante :  
« Je sais fort bien à quoi l'Eglise emploie ses maigres revenus, ma sœur. Et je ne demanderai pas de précisions, je vous remercie. »  
Puis se désintéressant brusquement de son interlocutrice :  
« Qu'attends-tu ? Sors de là tout de suite ! »  
La gamine hésita et, moitié par peur d'être réprimandée, moitié poussée par la pure curiosité, décroisa lentement ses jambes, osant jeter un coup d'œil hors de la pénombre du placard. Elle recula avec un cri étouffé. Tout prés de la jambe droite du nouveau venu, dissimulés dans l'ombre de son manteau, deux yeux jaunes la fixaient. Un grondement sourd, animal. Une forme massive se détacha de la cuisse de l'homme et s'éloigna à pas feutrés.  
La voix de l'adulte tonna à nouveau, irritée.  
« Voyons, ne sois pas sotte ! »  
La fillette obtempéra, traînant les pieds sur les dalles glacées. Elle parcourut furtivement du regard le cercle morose des religieuses, s'attardant sur le visage fermé et sévère de la mère supérieure. Puis leva prudemment les yeux sur l'inconnu.

La tête minuscule d'un furet jaillit du col de l'enfant.  
Le petit animal fixa d'un œil crâne l'imposant léopard des neiges assis placidement aux côtés de son alter-ego. Le grand fauve ne broncha pas, appuya familièrement sa tête contre la hanche de l'adulte. Celui-ci flatta d'une main distraite le poil gris et épais, mais ne se laissa pas distraire.  
L'homme observait l'enfant.  
L'enfant regardait l'homme.  
Le regard clair et innocent de la fillette soutenait sans ciller celui scrutateur de l'inconnu.  
Elle frissonna.  
A six ans, elle se savait bien incapable d'analyser et de comprendre ses aînés, incapable d'appréhender le monde obscur et tourmenté des adultes, mais elle pouvait déjà deviner quelque chose dans l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une manière particulière de se mouvoir. La posture des épaules vaguement offensive. La ligne de la mâchoire volontaire et tendue. Les doigts larges et vigoureux effleurant la fourrure touffue du daemon-léopard. Les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, d'un gris si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient presque noirs. Les pupilles rétrécies au fond desquelles brûlait un feu ardent, constant, menaçant de se transformer à la moindre étincelle en incendie dévorant.  
Elle frissonna, car si l'animal paraissait sauvage et déplacé dans l'environnement clos et civilisé du couvent, l'homme lui-même était terrifiant.

Une bonne sœur éleva une voix geignarde, tentant de capter l'attention de l'encombrant visiteur :  
« Sincèrement, milord, c'est une enfant détestable ! Menteuse, indiscipliné et voleuse avec ça ! Vous ne devriez pas vous abaisser à… »  
Un claquement de langue agacé et la vieille femme fut réduite au silence, à la grande surprise de la fillette. Celle-ci ne put retenir un léger sourire de ravissement, aussitôt effacé par le regard noir de l'adulte.  
« Ceci t'amuse ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce d'être accusée de vol qui te charme tant et aurait-on également oublié de t'inculquer tout sens moral ?  
- J'ai pas volé ! Rien ! »  
La protestation avait jailli avant même qu'elle n'y prenne garde, glapissement suraigu de l'innocence outragée. L'homme haussa un sourcil, et pour la première fois, esquissa un léger sourire amusé. Puis, surprenant à nouveau la petite fille, plia le genou et s'accroupit devant elle, le visage brun solidement charpenté s'inclinant vers le sien.  
« Je n'ai rien volé, la corrigea-t-il. Double négation. N'as-tu donc rien appris ou est-ce juste de la sottise ? »  
La fillette se rembrunit mais ne baissa pas les yeux, son petit corps raidi par l'indignation.  
« Lyra, sais-tu qui je suis ? »  
Mouvement de dénégation boudeur.  
Il reprit la parole d'un ton plat, dépourvu d'intonation, semblant se livrer à une corvée déplaisante mais nécessaire :  
« Tu peux m'appeler Lord Asriel. Je suis ton oncle paternel. Tes parents m'ont demandé de prendre en charge ton éducation et je doute que ce lieu réponde à leurs attentes. Ils…  
- Ils sont morts. » le coupa la fillette.  
Les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent brièvement.  
« Qui t'as dit cela ?  
- Ils sont partis. » rétorqua-elle fièrement et d'ajouter non sans jubilation « C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à Rudy. Pour sa maman. Qu'elle était partie très loin. Longtemps. Partie. Mais moi je sais ce qui est arrivé à la maman de Rudy ! »  
Lyra avait débité toute cette tirade à la manière des jeunes enfants, sans reprendre son souffle, avant de conclure avec un accent triomphal :  
« Elle est morte ! »  
Lord Asriel hocha la tête, la gratifiant d'un regard presque approbateur.  
« Eh bien, tu n'est pas si idiote, commenta-t-il. Cela nous évite à tous les deux une discussion embarrassante. Nous avons déjà perdu bien assez de temps. »

Un mouvement souple et il fut à nouveau sur pieds, faisant chanceler la petite fille saisie par la rapidité du geste.  
Le cercle des religieuses se referma aussitôt sur lui, tel un groupe de poulets affolés se bousculant vers leur pitance. La mère supérieure se précipita dans sa direction, poussant l'audace jusqu'à agripper la manche du visiteur, son daemon dinde sautillant maladroitement devant le museau du léopard des neiges.  
« Milord, vous n'y songez pas ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aiguée. Cette enfant nous a été confiée par les hautes instances et il est hors de question… »  
L'homme l'ignora, saisit brusquement Lyra par l'épaule. Trop abasourdie par le cours des événements, celle-ci ne songea pas à protester, pas même quand lord Asriel se mit à la secouer vigoureusement sous le nez de la bonne sœur.  
« Où diable sont ses affaires ? Elle n'a tout de même pas que ces haillons répugnants à porter…  
- Milord, je vous en prie… Vous ne pouvez pas…  
- Je ne peux pas ? »  
Les doigts de l'adulte se crispèrent contre l'épaule de Lyra, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur étouffé. La mère supérieure vacilla sous le regard de son vis-à-vis. Elle tenta une dernière plainte, plus par soucis des formes que par réelle conviction :  
« Le tribunal vous a interdit…  
- Ma sœur… ? »  
La vieille femme recula, le visage blême. Le chœur offusqué des religieuses s'éteignit brusquement comme soufflé par un vent violent. L'enfant geignit doucement dans le silence soudain, se trémoussant pour échapper à la poigne de lord Asriel, puis osa lever les yeux vers le visage contracté de l'adulte.  
Quand celui-ci reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme, presque détendue.  
« Ses habits ?  
- Elle n'en a pas, murmura sourdement la mère supérieure, le regard abaissé vers le sol dallé. Cet uniforme appartient à l'établissement, elle ne possède rien.  
- Vraiment ? »  
Il se tourna vers Lyra, semblant reprendre enfin conscience de son existence.  
« J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien que tu souhaites emporter. »  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.  
L'enfant secoua la tête, et alors seulement il desserra sa prise, lui permettant de se dégager. Puis, sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, ni vérifier qu'elle le suivait, il força les rangs de bonnes sœurs et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du réfectoire.

La fillette n'hésita pas une seconde, prit à peine le temps d'embrasser du regard tout ce qui avait fondé son existence jusqu'à ce jour, les visages fermés des religieuses, les tables trop souvent astiquées du réfectoire, les murs délavés et suintant d'humidité…  
Elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Le froid de la nuit la saisit brutalement.  
La neige était tombée durant toute l'après-midi et pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. La ruelle était à présent recouverte d'un épais tapis blanc qui se muait en boue grisâtre là où les sabots des chevaux avaient martelé le sol givré. Les habitations étaient très rapprochées dans ce quartier de Londres, une particularité qui accentuait l'aspect sordide du lieu et décourageait les visiteurs aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Lyra avança d'un pas hésitant en direction du coche solitaire, éclairé d'une lumière glauque par l'unique lampadaire du trottoir.  
Immobile prés de l'avant du véhicule, le visage levé vers la forme emmitouflée du cocher, la silhouette de lord Asriel se découpait à contre-jour. A moitié dissimulé par les ombres, l'homme semblait presque plus impressionnant qu'à la lumière du réfectoire. Il interrompit brièvement sa conversation pour désigner la portière entrouverte d'un mouvement sec du bras.

L'intérieur du coche dégageait une forte odeur de bête fauve et de renfermé. Deux banquettes aux couleurs défraîchies et au cuir usé par le temps et par de trop nombreux utilisateurs se faisaient face, abondamment couvertes de poils gris. Qu'importe, le véhicule avait conservé la chaleur de ses précédents passagers et l'enfant grelottante se hâta d'y pénétrer. Elle s'appuya contre la cloison, prenant garde d'effleurer le léopard affalé sur la banquette de droite. Le grand félin entrouvrit un œil jaune, considéra quelques instants d'un air impassible la fillette et son petit compagnon, avant de refermer langoureusement les paupières.  
Laissant échapper un glapissement d'aise, la tête du daemon de Lyra jaillit d'une des manches de son manteau où il s'était prudemment réfugié. Le petit animal lorgna leur nouveau compagnon avec curiosité, s'aventurant même jusqu'à effleurer une patte griffue. La queue tachetée fouetta l'air impatiemment et il s'empressa de décamper, courant se réfugier dans les plis des habits de la fillette.

Les murmures des voix s'éteignirent progressivement à l'extérieur.  
Lyra replia instinctivement les jambes quand la carrure robuste de son oncle s'encadra dans la portière. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard et prit silencieusement place à ses côtés.  
Un claquement de fouet retentit, suivi des aboiements du cocher.

Dans un concert de grincement, le coche se mit en route.

* * *

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Lyra n'osa prendre la parole, ni même regarder trop fixement son étrange protecteur.  
L'envie ne lui en manquait pourtant pas. Le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur du véhicule n'en était pas vraiment un, sans cesse interrompu par les craquements du coche, le claquement régulier des sabots des chevaux et les bruits nocturnes de la ville, mais il était bien assez oppressant pour une enfant de six ans. Elle n'éprouvait pourtant nulle crainte, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. De l'inquiétude. De la perplexité. De l'excitation sans doute. Mais pas de crainte. Celle-ci surviendrait peut-être plus tard mais elle était bien trop jeune pour y songer réellement.  
Ils avaient quitté depuis quelques temps déjà les carrefours de Londres, s'enfonçant dans la campagne avoisinante. Le visage collé à la vitre gelée, elle avait dévoré du regard les ténèbres extérieures, s'enivrant d'une brusque sensation de liberté après avoir été si longtemps confinée dans l'univers claustrophobique du couvent. Son voisin l'avait sèchement rappelée à l'ordre, lui demandant si elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il lui tranche le nez à leur arrivée à Oxford. Si on excluait cette réprimande, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ de Londres, s'enfermant dans un silence morne et indifférent.

« Lord Asriel ? »  
Un grondement agacé, étrangement semblable à celui poussé par le daemon-léopard somnolant sur la banquette voisine.  
« Dites, vous m'amenez où ?  
- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit… A Oxford.  
- Mais où à Oxford ? » s'obstina Lyra.  
Le front appuyé contre la cloison, les yeux mi-clos, lord Asriel ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers la fillette pour répondre. Il laissa échapper un soupir, esquissa un vague geste irrité de la main droite.  
« Chez des gens qui sauront prendre soin de ton éducation. »  
Lyra réfléchit quelques secondes à cette réponse laconique, puis avec une prudence anxieuse, osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début de cette troublante équipée :  
« Je vais vivre avec vous ? »

L'adulte sursauta, grognant de douleur quand sa tempe percuta la vitre du coche.  
Les yeux sombres abaissèrent un regard surpris sur le petit visage rond et inquiet levé vers lui. Il la considéra pendant un instant sans mot dire. Emit un rire sec où se mêlaient agacement et amusement.  
« Qui a bien pu te mettre une idée aussi saugrenue en tête ? demanda-t-il. Bien sur que non. Que diable pourrais-je bien faire de toi ? »  
La gamine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas renouveler sa question, consciente que son voisin n'en serait que plus courroucé.  
« Nous nous rendons à Jordan College, prit-il la peine de préciser. Les érudits sont des professeurs raisonnablement instruits et certains même agissent parfois en hommes de parole. De plus, le nouveau Maître conserve quelques dettes à mon égard et s'il lui prenait fantaisie de les oublier, je me ferai un plaisir de les lui remettre en mémoire. »  
Ces derniers mots s'adressaient plus à lui-même qu'à l'enfant et leur intonation montrait clairement son désir de mettre fin à une conversation qu'il jugeait de plus en plus pénible. Mais la curiosité de Lyra était éveillée et elle ne songea pas à s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Milord ? Ils étaient comment mes parents ? »  
La réponse fusa aussitôt, sèche et abrupte comme un coup de fouet, l'homme ne tentant même plus de dissimuler son irritation :  
« Ils sont morts. Quelle importance maintenant ? »  
Lyra fronça le nez, arborant un air buté.  
Lord Asriel haussa les épaules.  
« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, répondit-il. Je les connaissais mal.  
- Mais c'était votre frère ! protesta la fillette.  
- Un détail que j'ai trop souvent tendance à oublier. Nous ne nous apprécions guère et je n'étais pas souvent en Angleterre. Je les voyais peu et je ne m'en plaignais pas. »  
L'enfant hésita, désarçonnée par l'indifférence désinvolte de l'adulte face à ce que toute personne sensée, à commencer par les honnêtes sœurs du monastère, aurait qualifié d'horrible drame. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ses joues déjà rosies par le froid s'empourprèrent davantage. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et adressa un sourire timide à la nuque de lord Asriel.

« Et ma mère ? »  
Les paupières du léopard s'ouvrirent brusquement.  
L'animal roula sur le flanc, son corps musculeux agité d'un frémissement. L'enfant se recroquevilla sous le double regard inquisiteur pesant soudain sur elle. L'homme s'était penché en avant, la dominant de toute sa taille. La faible lumière issue de l'extérieur accentuait les traits naturellement anguleux de son visage, noyant ses orbites dans deux puits d'ombres et soulignant les rides de tension sur son front.  
Lyra se tendit dans l'attente d'un coup.  
Il n'en fit rien.  
Se contenta de la dévisager fixement. Quand il éleva de nouveau la voix, ce fut d'un ton calme, contrôlé, presque doux, de cette douceur ronronnante, vibrante de menaces informulées qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu employer dans le réfectoire du monastère.  
« Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois. Je ne peux rien en dire.  
- Mais elle était belle, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda la gamine pleine d'espoir.  
Une courte inspiration, puis comme à contrecœur :  
« Oui. Très. »  
Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina, elle ouvrit la bouche mais lord Asriel reprit la parole, avant qu'elle ne put produire un son.  
« Suffit maintenant, gronda-t-il. Je suis las d'être interrogé. Le voyage jusqu'à Oxford est encore long et je ne supporterai pas d'être harcelé sans cesse. »

Lyra se le tint pour dit.  
La fillette lorgna un moment du coin de l'œil le visage détourné de son oncle. Elle aurait probablement du se réjouir des quelques informations glanées sur un père et une mère trop vite perdus, mais n'en fut pas capable. La conversation lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer et elle se sentait plus seule et isolée que jamais, confrontée à l'hostilité mal dissimulée et douloureusement incompréhensible de son sombre compagnon.

Le voyage s'éternisait et une pluie douce commença à tomber, se muant bien vite en torrent glacé. Quelques instants plus tard, des grêlons à moitié fondus s'écrasaient sur le toit du coche, faisant vibrer sous leurs coups répétés le frêle véhicule. L'humidité suintait à travers les parois et le froid ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans le petit habitacle, forçant la fillette à s'éloigner de la vitre embuée, effleurant du coude la hanche de son voisin.  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Depuis un certain temps, sa respiration s'était progressivement apaisée. Les larges épaules s'étaient légèrement voûtées. Le museau enfoui dans l'épaisseur de son poil, le daemon-léopard sommeillait, le corps parfois agité de spasmes musculaires.

Lyra commença imperceptiblement à se détendre. Dans la semi-pénombre, assoupi à ses côtés, l'adulte semblait avoir perdu son aura terrifiante. Une partie de la tension et de la fureur froide qui semblaient l'animer en permanence s'était évanouie, vaincue par la fatigue. D'effrayante, sa présence chaude et massive était presque devenue réconfortante.  
Rassurée par sa passivité, la petite fille se hissa à quatre pattes sur la banquette, prenant soin d'éviter tout mouvement brusque. Elle s'appuya contre se cuisse, d'abord légèrement puis avec de plus en plus d'abandon. Le tissu était rugueux et sec contre sa joue, dégageant une odeur âcre de vieux cuir trop souvent négligé, mêlée à des relents de sueur et de poussière. L'homme grogna dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas.  
L'enfant se pelotonna, son daemon bien callé entre sa poitrine et les habits de lord Asriel. La tentation était forte de soulever un pan de manteau et de s'y faufiler, mais le risque de se faire remarquer était trop grand. Baignant dans la chaleur odorante de son compagnon, Lyra ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

« Oh Asriel… Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?  
- Je pensais que nous avions déjà pris cette décision, marmonna l'homme en réponse.  
- Je le pensais aussi. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lord Asriel ouvrit les yeux, contempla la campagne enneigée qui défilait sous son regard.  
L'aube baignait les alentours de sa lumière blême et maladive. Une couche épaisse de givre recouvrait la vitre, réduisant sa vision et renforçant l'aspect surréaliste et un peu inquiétant du paysage gelé. Le coche dépassa en cahotant quelques habitations isolées aux toits abondamment couverts de neige. Le temps était passé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et s'il ne se trompait, ils arriveraient à Oxford dans quelques heures à peine. Cette pensée lui redonna assez de vigueur pour s'arracher à l'emprise paralysante de l'épuisement. D'autres se chargeraient bientôt de son embarrassant fardeau. Grand bien leur fasse.  
Il inspira et abaissa le regard sur le petit enfant recroquevillé en position fœtal, le visage appuyé contre le bas de son manteau. Le sommeil l'avait fui depuis déjà de longues minutes, mais il lui avait fallu un moment pour prendre conscience de la petite masse chaude et frémissante pressée contre son flanc. Etonné par son audace, il ne l'avait pas immédiatement repoussée.  
Le visage de la petite fille paraissait d'un blanc malsain dans la faible lumière hivernale. Il le scruta avec attention, s'attardant sur la courbe de la joue, les paupières étroitement closes, la petite bouche pincée aux lèvres violacées par le froid. Le coin de ses lèvres se plissa en un léger rictus. Un mélange de colère et de dégoût se peignit brièvement sur son visage, tandis qu'il détournait brusquement les yeux.

« Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle lui ressemblerait tant… Et cela nous a pris au dépourvu. » murmura le daemon, faisant échos aux pensées tourmentées de son alter-ego.  
L'homme maugréa un vague assentiment, son regard errant à nouveau comme répugnant à se poser trop longtemps sur la fillette endormie.  
Le fauve soupira et d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible :  
« Punirons-nous l'enfant pour avoir trop aimé la mère ? »

Lord Asriel ne répondit pas immédiatement, écrasant machinalement ses larges mains l'une contre l'autre.  
Un léger haussement d'épaule.  
« Je ne sais pas.  
- Cela ne nous ressemble pas, remarqua calmement le daemon avant d'ajouter avec une ironie désabusée : mais, à bien y réfléchir, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous avons faites ces derniers temps et dont nous ne nous aurions pas cru capables. »  
Son compagnon laissa échapper un ricanement aigre, appréciant la justesse du propos, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Homme et fauve échangèrent un long regard. Depuis longtemps, les mots leur étaient devenus inutiles et le silence un luxe délicieux dont ils ne craignaient pas d'abuser. Mais certaines choses devaient être dites, aussi désagréables soient-elles. Ainsi pourraient-ils peut-être exorciser les fantômes qui les hantaient tous deux.

« En vérité, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle nous encombre que nous refusons de la prendre avec nous. Oh, ce n'est pas faux et ce serait déjà une excellente raison en soi… Mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai non plus. La regarder vivre chaque jour. La regarder sourire. Rire. Grandir. Lui parler. Et chaque jour voir dans le moindre de ses gestes, les gestes d'une autre. Derrière chacun de ses sourires… De ses rires… Ce serait insupportable. Et nous nous mettrions vite à la haïr. Elle ne mérite pas cela. Et nous non plus probablement. »  
Un sourire amer retroussa les lèvres de lord Asriel.  
« Sur ce dernier point, je ne me prononcerai pas, rétorqua-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas non plus blancs comme neige.  
- En effet. Et nous ne pouvons plus agir comme si l'enfant n'existait pas, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Asriel… »  
Les yeux dorés se plantèrent dans ceux de l'homme.  
« Nous sommes venus la chercher. »

Les chevaux firent une brusque embardée et le coche trébucha sur une ornière, secouant les voyageurs. Lyra se trémoussa sans s'éveiller, agrippant instinctivement de ses mains menues la manche de lord Asriel. Celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul et esquissa le geste de repousser brutalement la fillette. Il se contint. Serra les dents.  
Puis au bout de quelques secondes, abaissa la tête à contrecœur.  
« J'imagine que nous n'avons plus le choix, convint-il d'un ton las.  
- Ceci Dieu seul nous le dira… » commenta non sans humour noir le daemon.  
Le visage de l'homme se dérida et il émit un rire étouffé, sincèrement réjoui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable.  
« J'espère bien que ce ne sera pas la cas. »

* * *

Le chant de la pluie s'était tu quand le coche entra en bringuebalant dans les rues d'Oxford, attirant l'œil ensommeillé des travailleurs matinaux.  
Il traversa les quartiers sud de la ville, longea la cathédrale et s'engagea dans les grands boulevards. Sa course prit fin à dix heures devant le portail élégamment gravé de Jordan College. Le cocher en descendit en grommelant, secoua sa cape gorgée d'eau et gratifia de quelques claques amicales les bêtes exténuées.  
Dans l'espace restreint du véhicule, l'homme, l'enfant et les deux daemons dormaient profondément, la respiration profonde et régulière de l'adulte se superposant au souffle léger de l'enfant.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà un certain temps que je n'avais pas postée quoique ce soit (ahaha… amusant… J'ai l'impression de sortir la même phrase à chaque fic que je poste, c'est-à-dire, tous les euh… 8 mois. Hum…).

Cette fic n'a pas d'ambition particulière et surtout pas celle d'accumuler un grand nombre de scènes d'action bondissantes et haletantes, pleines de suspense et de tragédie (Tatam !). Elle n'aura pas de suite, quoique peut-être une petite sœur si je trouve le courage de la terminer. Mais j'en avais envi et la volonté de l'auteur est parole divine. Honnis soient les mécontents! :)

Vu tous les fics sur notre ami le sorcier binoclard qui sont venues fleurir sur ce forum, je me suis décidée à rendre un petit hommage à un autre écrivain, le sieur Pullman. Et parce que Lord Asriel est mon copain ! (Oui, je porte une tendresse toute particulière aux mégalomanes, ambitieux, violents, brillants, caractériels et totalement dépourvus de scrupules. )

Et Thot est un sale traître, mais je lui dédie quand même cette fic, sait-on jamais…


End file.
